¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión? II
by Arovi
Summary: Segunda entrega de ¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión?. En esta ocasión conoceremos una historia desde los ojos de Van, 5 años han pasado desde que el y Hitomi se separaron, el aun la ama y desea verla pero aun no esta listo para ir a su encuentro, lamentablemente el tiempo para estar juntos se agoto... solo queda esperar que haya sido un sueño o una ilusión. Primer capitulo.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la Visión de Escaflowne me pertenece para muy pesar mío, sin embargo eso no impide que yo fantasee con ellos, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y yo solo escribo con fines recreativos.**

_Hola hace poquito publique un pequeño fic llamado ¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión?, en un principio tenía pensado que fuera solo un fic ya que fue algo que redacte en un momento de inspiración y en el aclare que no tendría continuación y así será. Sin embargo después me surgió la inquietud de crear pequeños Fics o oneshots que tengan como línea central la pregunta ¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión? Y cuya trama de respuesta o gire en torno a una situación que parezca eso, un sueño o una ilusión. _

_Bueno como dije me surgió la iniciativa de hacerlo así como las colecciones de oneshots que hay en este sitio, así que hoy decidí escribir la siguiente entrega de este proyecto sin embargo al redactar esta historia que en un principio seria corta note que no podía resumir tooooda la historia en un solo capitulo, así que si bien forma parte de lo que será de ahora en adelante la colección: ¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión?, no forma parte de la trama argumental de la primera entrega, es decir no es continuación aunque así pueda parecerlo, y lo aclaro desde ahora ya que espero publicar más entregas de este tipo que serán historias de Van/Hitomi o cualquier otro personaje de La Visión de Escaflowne y no por ello son historias continuas, sin embargo como ya dije esta segunda entrega tiene más de un capitulo por lo cual no la publique dentro de la primera entrega y decidí publicarla a parte y de ahora en adelante así será, cada entrega de esta colección será publicada aparte con la consecuente numeración de la colección así que sin más y ya con las aclaraciones pertinentes los dejo con:_

_Perdon una aclaración mas, mi otro fic "La princesa de Hielo" esta en stanby ya que la inspiración para continuarlo me abandono y por ahora esta colección es la que tiene mi total inspiración y atención, eso lo aclarare también en el otro fic sin embargo lo aclaro aquí por si mis lectoras del otro fic llegaran a pensar que no termino con uno y comienzo el otro y ahora sin más:_

**¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión? II**

***Sueño o pesadilla.**

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDO VAN- gritaba con suma molestia un caballero Rubio, mientras retiraba la espada con que apuntaba el cuello de su contrincante y su otra mano removía sus rubios cabellos, que ahora eran sumamente cortos en relación al pasado, en un claro gesto de frustración- estoy realmente fastidiado de soportar tu mal humor durante estos 5 años desde que ella se fue, ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar para ir por ella?- dijo el rubio con claro tono de reproche dirigiéndose al joven de cabello negro que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

-El tiempo que sea necesario Allen- decía el azabache mientras le daba la espalda al caballero rubio- el que seas mi amigo y mi general no te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos personales.

-¿Que no me da derecho?- preguntaba sumamente molesto Allen a Van Fanel que aún no se dignaba mirarlo y solo fijaba su vista a la oscuridad de la noche, concretamente en las dos lunas que se apreciaban en el oscuro cielo de Gaia- Si no tengo derecho entonces porque cada vez que no puedes conciliar el sueño vienes a molestarme para que tengamos un combate… me tienes harto Van siempre te desquitas conmigo y aun así no quieres que te cuestione, pues bien búscate otro tonto que te aguante a mí no me vuelvas a levantar en la madrugada, por mi vete al carajo- al decir esto salió de la sala de entrenamiento dejando solo al Joven Rey.

El rey no tuvo palabras para responder a su general él tenía razón, en los últimos 5 años él había sido su amigo incondicional y su general ya que tiempo después de que Hitomi regresara a la Luna Fantasma, Allen había acudido a él pidiéndole asilo en Fanelia alegando que estar en Asturia era muy perjudicial para su hermana Serena y estar en un lugar tan apartado como Fanelia le permitiría sanar las heridas de su pasado como Dilandu. Van le había abierto las puertas de su reino y además lo había nombrado desde entonces su general.

En esos 5 años él había logrado reconstruir Fanelia casi en su totalidad y con la ayuda de Allen a cargo de la seguridad de Fanelia, su reino ahora resurgía, como el ave fénix, de las cenizas. Sin embargo no era suficiente aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer para convertir a Fanelia en un lugar que el pudiera ofrecerle a su amada Hitomi, además de su amor, en donde ambos pudieran ser felices y tener un futuro juntos.

Van recordaba muy bien que antes de que Hitomi regresara a la luna fantasma ambos se habían prometido continuar con sus vidas cada uno en su respectivo hogar, además se habían prometido no olvidarse nunca y esa última promesa carcomía más su corazón, él no podía olvidar a su ojiverde y en lugar de disminuir su amor por ella con cada día que pasaba este aumentaba, volviendo la espera por ella un infierno, en eso tenía razón Allen, él siempre estaba molesto consigo mismo por no sentirse preparado y con la ciudad perfecta para ir por Hitomi y nunca separarse, aunque esto sonaba mu egoísta ya que ella tenía una vida en la Tierra por eso él quería tener lo mejor para ofrecerle y que ella no pudiera rechazarlo por no tener un hermoso reino que ofrecerle, Hitomi simplemente era perfecta y merecía lo más que el pudiera ofrecerle y en las condiciones actuales de Fanelia eso no era posible, por eso aun debía esperar para ir por ella, después de todo una vez reunidos tendrían la eternidad para amarse.

Aun así no podía evitar los estallidos de furia como el de ese momento, al notar que aún faltaban meses o quizás años para estar listo y poder ir en búsqueda de Hitomi y como siempre terminaba desquitando enojo con Allen. Y finalmente después de cientos de episodios de furia del rey alado el que ahora había estallado en cólera era Allen, su mejor amigo a Van le resultaba sumamente extraño esto y es que ciertamente en 5 años era la primera vez que Allen lo insultaba de esa forma, pensar en ello arranco una sonrisa al joven atlante.

-Allen con esa forma de enojarte has logrado calmar un poco mi mal humor- decía el rey para sí mismo ya que su general hacía rato que lo había dejado solo, el rey miro su espada y dijo- bien quizás ahora si pueda dormir o este insomnio terminara matándome antes de poder reunirme contigo Hitomi- finalizo y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un merecido descanso.

…Una suave luz lo cubrió llenándolo de paz, sí, paz y es que él había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a ser transportado por ella. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien en esta ocasión podía notar que era la misma luz que siempre los había transportado a él y a Hitomi en antaño sin embargo algo había cambiado en esa luz. Cuando la luz se hubo apagado completamente él se encontró sobrevolando un lugar sumamente extraño con edificaciones enormes y con calles cubiertas por una sustancia negra, sobre esas calles circulaban unos carruajes de acero de todos colores y tamaños muy extraños comparados con los existentes en Gaia, además a pesar de volar muy alto noto que la gente que se encontraba en tierra vestía de una forma muy inusual y entonces lo dedujo él estaba en la Luna Fantasma, en la tierra de su amada Hitomi, el joven ryujin no pudo evitar que su corazón casi se le paralizara de la impresión pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a latir tan apresuradamente por la alegría de que finalmente se encontraría con la mujer que le robaba el sueño. El problema ahora era como la encontraría, sin dudar ni un segundo se quitó el colgante rosa que le había dado Hitomi en su despedida y lo miro mientras sobrevolaba la extraña ciudad, comenzó a balancearlo para que este le indicara en donde estaba Hitomi, de pronto este apunto en una dirección y el rápidamente se abalanzo hacia donde apuntaba.

Mientras el joven rey volaba observaba hacia la tierra para buscar a Hitomi, sin embargo no la localizaba y había algo aún más extraño que eso, parecía que la gente en el suelo no se había percatado de su presencia, se preguntó el porqué, él estaba seguro que un ser volador despertaría el interés de la gente de la luna fantasma, sin embargo no era así, parecía que nadie lo veía a pesar de que había demasiada gente, mientras pensaba en eso pudo notar como de una de esas edificaciones salía un mujer y el colgante apuntaba hacia ella brillando intensamente, esa mujer debía ser Hitomi así que si pensar se dirigió hacia ella sin importarle si la gente de la luna fantasma finalmente se percatara de su presencia y esto desatara un escándalo, eso no le importaba igual se alejaría de allí en unos segundos llevándose a Hitomi con él.

El joven rey descendió frente a Hitomi, a unos metros de distancia y pudo ver como el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba se iluminaba y le sonreía dirigiéndose hacia el con los brazos extendidos. Van no puedo evitar estallar de alegría, Hitomi lo estaba esperando y vaya que lucía hermosa, ahora tenía el cabello más largo y los años que habían pasado la habían convertido en una hermosa mujer y con ese vestido verde lucia simplemente como una diosa, él no podía creer que después de tantos años aun lo esperara, aunque noto algo extraño en ella, mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad pero sus ojos estaban ¿tristes?, ¿qué sucedía? Acaso ella no estaba totalmente feliz de verlo allí, eso se lo preguntaría en un instante, pues la distancia entre ellos se acorto y el abrió sus brazos para estrecharla en ellos, pues Hitomi ya estaba frente a él, pero cuando Van cerro el abrazo se quedó frio al notar que había atravesado a Hitomi como si de un fantasma se tratara, no lo podía creer que había pasado, ¿acaso Hitomi no era real? Rápidamente Van se dio la vuelta al oír la voz, sí, la dulce voz de su ojiverde que hablo con un tono de alegría - Arthur ¿Qué haces aquí?- mientras la joven abrazaba a un hombre alto y rubio que depositaba un beso en los labios de "su Hitomi".

Van estallo en furia, no podía creer que ese hombre se atreviera a besar a "su Hitomi" y aún más que ella le correspondiera, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin dudarlo se dirigió al hombre con la clara intención de apartarlo de Hitomi y clavar su puño en el rostro de ese maldito, sin embargo nuevamente como si de aire se tratara atravesó el brazo del hombre que ahora se separaba de Hitomi y respondía- Vine por ti para celebrar, esa medalla que ganaste ayer merece una celebración- el hombre comenzó a caminar jalando de la mano con suave agarre a Hitomi mientras continuaba hablando- y sé que ahora que terminaste de competir podrás escaparte conmigo y conocer la ciudad.

Van al ver que comenzaban a alejarse trato de detener a Hitomi por la otra mano mientras gritaba- Hitomi a dónde vas, ¿Acaso no me ves?- pero su mano de nuevo atravesó el cuerpo en movimiento de Hitomi- he venido por ti- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro al ver que en un gran espejo del edificio al otro lado de la calle, justo frente a él se reflejaba a la pareja que se marchaba pero el reflejo del rey alado no existía, simplemente había vacío en donde se suponía debía verse reflejado Van, entonces lo entendió él estaba en la Luna Fantasma pero no físicamente, de alguna forma su espíritu se había transportado a la tierra dejando su cuerpo en Gaia. Al razonar esto Van no puedo evitar caer de rodillas y sujetar su rostro entre sus manos, ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Podía verla pero no tocarla y sobre todo ella estaba con alguien más.

El atlante estaba decidido a marcharse en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado la pareja, alejarse con su dolor y después buscar la forma de regresar a Fanelia y continuar con su vida, ahora podía ver que Hitomi hacia lo mismo sin dificultad y amaba a otra persona, sin embargo una fuerza ajena a él no se lo permitió y en lugar de alejarse decidió seguir a la pareja que acababa de abordar uno de esos extraños carruajes de acero y este se alejaba rápidamente, así que sin dudarlo emprendió el vuelo para seguirlo lo más rápido posible.

Aquel carruaje de acero sí que era veloz en cuestión de minutos se alejó de Van, que volaba a toda velocidad y creía que lo perdería de vista en cualquier momento y eso le causaba frustración, pero esta disminuyo cuando el vehículo se detuvo en un cruce de calles justo frente a una luz roja, lo que le permitió acortar la distancia y alcanzarlo, entonces noto que la luz cambio a un verde, el vehículo arranco y comenzaba a atravesar el cruce de calles, cuando todo comenzó a correr más despacio incluso Van.

Van giro la cabeza para ver como otro de esos carruajes de acero se acercaba peligrosamente al vehículo en el que viajaba Hitomi y como era inminente que lo embestiría con fuerza brutal, así que el rey trato de acelerar más su vuelo tratando de hacer algo aunque sabía que eso no sería posible pues él no era más que un espíritu en ese mundo. Le frustraba la lenta velocidad a la que los sucesos corrían, notaba acercarse cada vez más ese carruaje de acero al vehículo de Hitomi y entonces en ese momento a lo lejos Van pudo ver a través de la ventanilla, del vehículo donde viajaba la pareja que el perseguía, el rostro de horror de Hitomi que veía aproximarse al otro vehículo.

El rostro de Van también se llenó de horror aquel monstruo metálico se estrellaría con fuerza descomunal sobre el lado donde viajaba su amada, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos esperando que eso desapareciera la horrible visión que tenía frente a él pero al momento de cerrar los ojos sus oídos escucharon el estruendoso ruido del inminente choque y como los metales de ambos vehículos rechinaban al ser doblados y destrozados por la fuerza del impacto. Van cubrió sus oídos con sus manos negándose a escuchar ese infernal juego de sonidos y pudo sentir como las frías lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y corrían sobre sus mejillas. De pronto un grito de dolor mezclado con horror lo hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos y el mundo recobro su velocidad normal.

Ese grito había sido de Hitomi, no le cabía la menor duda así que se abalanzo en picada hacia donde debía estar su amada, entre los metales retorcidos producto del impacto y allí la vio con el cuerpo atrapado entre fierros y escombros de lo que habían sido dos vehículos ahora fundidos en uno, allí estaba su razón de vivir totalmente herida, atrapada, llena de sangre y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Van no pudo evitar gritar un fuerte y largo-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- que de alguna forma atravesó las limitantes de su estado como espíritu en la Luna Fantasma y que llego a los oídos de una agonizante Hitomi que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su amado ángel y con su último aliento decir- Van, mi amado ángel solo en mi muerte pude volverte a ver… adiós mi eterno amor- diciendo lo último en un sonido casi inaudible y cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

Van sintió desgarrar su corazón, su Hitomi estaba muerta y de una forma tan violenta, sus esperanzas de estar con ella ahora estaban muertas, ¿Por qué no había escuchado razones y había ido por ella? Si lo hubiera hecho ella no tendría por qué haber muerto así y lo peor el destino tan cruel le permitía verla solo para morir, ¿Acaso no era suficiente el dolor de vivir sin ella por 5 años? Ahora debía verla morir… sin fuerzas se atrevió a responder al cuerpo inerte de su ojiverde- Adiós mi eterno amor- mientras se sumía en las tinieblas que ahora reinaban en su corazón….

Un Van totalmente agitado y empapado en sudor, con lágrimas en los ojos, un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho, despertó y se encontró en la habitación de su castillo en Fanelia, por un momento dudo que fuera real sin embargo pudo ver los primero rayos de sol atravesar su ventana y escucho que alguien tras la puerta de su habitación le preguntaba si estaba bien, seguramente era Merle, el no respondió tenía que procesar lo que acababa de ver en sueños, no podía creerlo había sido tan real sin embargo solo había sido un sueño. Sí, un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla y no permitiría que se convirtiera en realidad, el joven rey no esperaría más en ese momento iría por Hitomi, no la expondría a una muerte como la de su sueño así tuviera que ir a la Luna Fantasma y obligarla a regresar con él a Fanelia.

Así que se levantó de la cama rápidamente mientras veía como la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe, quizás el no responder a la pregunta de hace unos momento había alarmado a Merle que entraba sin miramientos y en efecto era Merle que corría a detener la caída del joven rey -¿Por qué de pronto me siento tan débil?- fue la pregunta que se formuló en la mente de Van antes de sentir como se estrellaba con el frio piso de su habitación y como Merle se acercaba aún más veloz con un semblante de miedo y eso fue lo último que vio Van antes de desvanecerse y nuevamente sumirse en la oscuridad como en su pesadilla, quedando inconsciente.

…-Pronto se recuperara… una impresión fuerte… su corazón… debe ser fuerte… quizás muera… solo depende de que su majestad quiera vivir… esperemos que despierte…Vamos Van eres un idiota no mueras… Amo van luche por su vida…-

Eran las voces que re repetían incesantemente en la cabeza de Van quien estaba sentado en medio de una inmensa oscuridad y con el vacío alrededor de él, tenía las rodillas dobladas y sujetas por sus manos y su cabeza recargada sobre ellas, cuanto tiempo llevaba allí y por qué se encontraba en ese lugar no lo sabía, no entendía o más bien no recordaba nada de pronto él estaba allí en medio de la nada y en penumbra, quien era él y ¿de quiénes eran esas voces que podía escuchar a lo lejos?

-… Amo Van por favor despierte… lleva mucho tiempo así… Van hazlo por Hitomi…-

… H-i-t-o-m-i… lindo nombre

… Hi-to-mi… ojos verdes

-¡HITOMI¡…. Sí, mi Hitomi… - por ella tenía que regresar, ahora lo recordaba su pesadilla, no permitiría que ella muriera así, él debía ir por ella- así que decidió levantarse y salir de las sombras, abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar a Merle, Millerna, Dryden y Allen en torno a su cama…

_Muy bien eso es todo por ahora agradezco su atencion, es un capitulo corto, sin embargo para mi fue uno de los mas largos que he escrito ya que siempre hago de 1600 o 1700 palabras en fin prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo, aun no se si esta entrega tendra uno o mas capitulos, ya veremos como me va escribiendo._


End file.
